


VID: Not Our Paradise

by MirandaBeth



Series: Hunger Games fanvids [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBeth/pseuds/MirandaBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the victors, before and during the Quarter Quell.</p><p>"It's not our paradise… but it's all we want, and it's all that we're fighting for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Not Our Paradise

[Not Our Paradise](http://vimeo.com/91831439) from [Mylla R](http://vimeo.com/user26896446) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: train


End file.
